I'll Never Let You Go, Grimmjow
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: Aizen has discovered the ninja world; with all the ninja's. He sends Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to bring him a strong ninja, but when the Uchiha female has deep feelings for the King; she wants to be close to the Panther, but for what reasons? Pair:: SosukeXRoujiXGrimmjow ( Not so much with Grimmjow though ) [ For the last damn time, this 'Madara' is Tobi/Obito. ]
1. Into Hueco Mundo

"Ahh, so there is a new world; full of ninja's. I see. Well, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra. I want you both to see what these ninja's are like, and bring me back one of them. The strongest of them, and don't hesitate to kill. I want to see much information as possible. But the one you bring back has to be alive."

The two then bowed before their King. As they both got up they had walked away, and as Ulquiorra had opened a new portal. The two Arrancars entered. The portal then closed as the two had stepped into a new world. Having their eyes staring upon the weird world, they had heard clashes and bangs. Fire and water, screams and thrashes. Walking towards the noise as they had appeared in the forest. They had peered their faces out of the tree, as they had seen a female fight. She was fighting against a male.

It was non-stop, constant. The female had many cuts and blood running down her soft skin. She frowned, her blood red; 3 tomaoe eyes were watching every move that the male did. They were observing, could one of them be the strong ninja they were meant to tell their King? Both of the Arrancars did now know at all, but as soon as they had seen the female defeating this male. Grimmjow smirked; maybe this female was a strong ninja. But her abilities had to be tested by one of them.

She then fell to her knees; she did not think that she could continue anymore. But she then stood up, surrounding her were 50 enemy ninja's. She then stood up, she then fought them with just one blow of her '_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!' as Ulquiorra slowly closed his eyes. He had a feeling, that this ninja was strong. And she was the one who was to be brought back to Aizen. Once they had collapsed to the ground. That was it, they were dead._

_An evil chuckle came from behind her as she sat down; quickly reverting her now onyx eyes, they widened as she had saw two more. One approaching her, and another going to kill her with his kunai. But the light blue haired male stepped in, and so did the dark haired male and killed the two. Starting to breathe heavily; the male placed his hand out. Her eyes had stared at the hole that was on his stomach. She was speechless; what the hell were they wearing?_

"…Wh-what's with the hole, a-and thank you for helping me."The female spoke. _  
_"Come on, we're taking her to Aizen-sama."The odd, dark haired male spoke._ 'Who are these two strange looking men? But that light blue haired male is sorta cute.'_ She thought. With a smile.  
"Could I, at least get your names?" she asked when she stood. Letting go of the male's hand. With a grin to the male's face, he spoke; in his usual mannered tone.  
"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Arrancar; Sexta – Six, and an Espada."

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer, Arrancar; Cuarto – Four, also the same as Grimmjow, an Espada."

She then blinked afew times, with a gentle smile. She nodded; and walked with them. _'I can only agree to this, since I don't want them to kill me. I'm injured enough; and I want to know who this Aizen person is. He seems like he is interested in us ninja's. But what does he want with us?' _As Ulquiorra had opened the portal. The three had entered. She started to look around as the portal had closed. Then they had entered Hueco Mundo. In front of the female was the man who sent them both.

Placing a hand on his cheek; he smirked. Did he think that this female was strong or was gorgeous or what? Slowly blinking; his brown eyes had stared upon the female for a while. Before standing up, walking down his stairs he stood in front of the female. The female's onyx eyes widened slightly, as some red appeared on her cheeks. Then she gulped.

"So, you must be the strong ninja that I sent my Espada's for, hmm?" the male spoke. Shyly but still injured she spoke.  
"Y-Yeah, I guess so." He then slowly blinked as he leaned in more, observing her. She then asked.  
"…Um, wh-who are you? And where am I?" with a chuckle, he placed a hand on his hip and spoke.  
"I am Sosuke Aizen and you my dear; are in Hueco Mundo. I believe you have met the two Arrancars I sent you, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Right?" The female then nodded, then Grimmjow had spoken nudging her with his elbow.  
"Go on, introduce yourself; woman." Her onyx eyes reverted to him, then to the male named Aizen.

"I'm – I'm Uchiha; Uchiha Rouji. It's nice to meet you, Aizen-san." With an evil smirk he chuckled. She had no clue what the hell was so funny. Maybe something with his amusement. Without saying anything; she waited for him to say something. So that she would know.

"I see, well tell me everything you know about your ninja world. You ninja's might be of use to me." Aizen then paused, before speaking once more.  
"…Hmm, well. Grimmjow, show Rouji where she is going to stay. While you, Ulquiorra; find more information about the ninja world."

Grimmjow then nodded, then walking. She had followed. He had stared to curse about why he had to do this and all. He didn't like taking many orders from Aizen, but he had to. Aizen was the one who made him, so he had no choice. He wanted to take Ulquiorra's job, but no. He then opened the door, and spoke. "There you go; here's your room." She then walked in, and as he walked away, she looked back. Reaching out her arm, calling out.

"Grimmjow wait; could I. Could I talk to you and get to know you better, please?" He then sighed as he sat down next to her. The two had started to talk about each other and stuff. He did not talk to her in his usual. But decided to be slightly polite for a change, and was nice and friendly towards her. Until they had heard a voice.

"Grimmjow, I want you to leave. I want to talk to her about her ninja world now." The male then got up, he then sighed as he walked away. With a confused look upon her face, she did not know how she was going to tell Aizen about her world.

Aizen then walked in, with his usual evil smirk upon his face. As Grimmjow left; he had placed a hand on his hip then spoke. "Now, tell me all you know; ninja."

"Hmm, basically. The ninja world is obviously filled with ninja's; they have leaders for each village. And each special clan belongs to different villages; each village has a forehead protector. This is placed anywhere they like, mostly on the forehead, and that symbolizes that the ninja had graduated from school and is an official ninja."  
She had taken a quick breath; before speaking once more.

There are five different types of ranks for a ninja, there is Genin. They are the lowest of ninja skill levels. They possess a knowledge of all the basic ninja skills and will do lower C & D rank missions with their Jounin sensei. Once the Genin has successfully undertaken eight missions, they can be sponsored by their Jounin sensei for the Chuunin Exam. And the Chuunin Exam is where genin take 3 exams, to become a Chuunin.

The Chuunin is the basic journeyman ninja of the village. These ninja can become field doctors or teachers. They were formerly Genin who were promoted for displaying excellent intelligence, strategy and combat skills in the Chuunin Exam. Chuunin have the equivalent rank of military captain, exhibiting strong stamina, knowledge and inner wisdom. Special Jounin are ninjas who have gained high Jounin-level skills in one area of ninja arts. These are ninja who is highly skilled at interrogation and torture. Ninja attain the rank of Special Jounin through official appointment.

The Jounin are ninja who are highly skilled in all jutsu skills and arts. Ninja attain the rank of Jounin through official appointment. The Jounin generally serve as squad commander for mission operations. The village Kage is the strongest ninja in the hidden village. The Kage serves as the pillar upon which the village stands and the strength a village presents to the other ninja countries largely depends upon the strength of the Kage in power. They have excellent chakra and stamina and know the most jutsu techniques. Only the Five Great Shinobi Countries are allowed to call their head ninja by the Kage name."

She then finally caught a breath, as he had taken in all this information. He took a step towards the female. As he had scanned what she was wearing; he had asked. "So what's with this clothes you wear, hmm?"  
"Oh, we ninja's get to wear whatever we want, our clothes are usually more designed and made comfy for us so that we can move however freely we like when we do missions."  
"I see, well. Go to sleep, you'll have a big day tomorrow."  
"Wh-What will that be, Aizen-san?" he then started to walk away.  
"Obtain more of you strong ninja's, of course." He then closed the door, she then sighed. She was now locked up in a place she did not even know where she was.

But to her that did not mind; she just didn't want to be locked up.  
Meanwhile; back at the ninja world. "Urrg, where the hell is my sister!" Sasuke frowned, as he was walking.

He couldn't find her; he was worried; like any older brother would. He then stopped; he had stared upon a really odd looking male. He then called out to him, "Oi, do you happen to know anyone by the name of Uchiha Rouji?" the male then turned his head to him and spoke.

"Yeah, why?"  
"Do you happen to know where she is?" the male sighed; taking another step closer to the male.  
"Yeah I do, I took her to Hueco Mundo; she's locked up there with our leader, Aizen-sama. I'm sorry to say; but you cannot see her ever again."


	2. Retrieving

Sasuke's eyes widened. He wasn't able to see her anymore? He then gulped; as he spoke to the odd male. "Take me to her, she's my younger sister. I need to see her." Sasuke spoke in a scared tone. He just wanted to see if she was alright. But the male just replied.  
"Sorry, you may not. Our leader, Aizen-sama had only called forth one strong ninja. And it was her that we had chosen once he discovered of your world."

Sasuke then frowned; he could not see his sister anymore? He did not like this at all.  
"Take me to Rouji!" he roared angrily. Ulquiorra sighed as he closed his eyes then spoke.  
"You can only see her if you tell me more about this world."  
"There is already enough you can know about from my sister. She had all the information.

The ninja world is just as what you see. So take me to her." Demanded Sasuke. Ulquiorra did not know what to do at all. The Espada thought about it for a while.  
"Wait here; I will talk with Aizen-sama first. He is the one who makes all the rules here." Sasuke frowned as he then waited for the Arrancar to return.

Once Ulquiorra had arrived back; he stood infront of the great Aizen and told him about Rouji's older brother. This intrigued him. He thought about it.  
"Bring him to me." Aizen said to Ulquiorra. He then nodded as the then left Hueco Mundo and went to the ninja world to get Sasuke to Hueco Mundo.  
"Come with me older brother of Rouji. Aizen-sama wants to see you. You are of worth to him." Without a word Sasuke nodded with a frown.

"Rouji, you have someone that wants to see you." Aizen said as she stood infront of him; seeing the portal she saw Ulquiorra exit slowly. Who was this person that wanted to see her? Wearing the clothes that she was given, her onyx eyes widened to see her brother in Las Noches. She was very happy.  
"Nii-san!" she said running towards him. Sasuke saw her; he seemed very happy as well.  
"Imouto-chan!" he then ran towards her as well as they then hugged each other. Both seeming very happy to see each other.

Aizen had an evil grin upon his face; they may have been related but he had such an evil and devious plan up his sleeve for these two strong Uchiha's.  
"Are there any of you other Uchiha's around?" he asked; wanting to know if there was; so that he could gather the rest for a special army. This was good; excellent even. If all the Uchiha's gathered then even with the Espada's they could destroy much more than what he was planning.  
"Y-Yes there is Aizen." Rouji replied; she had cleared her throat. Sasuke stared at her; was he really going to tell her? Was this the right and correct decision to make? It probably was; she could sense that he was much stronger than her and her brother together.

"So who is it? How many of you Uchiha are there?"  
"There's only me, my sister and the immortal."  
"Immortal you say? Who is this immortal person?"  
"His name is Uchiha Madara." Aizen then thought about it; he wanted Rouji to go with his two Espada's. To go and get Madara, he would be exceptionally good for his evil plan.

"Ulquiorra, I want you and Szayel to go and get Madara also; take Rouji with you; I'm sure she knows what he looks like. Don't you, Rouji?"  
She then nodded; with a slight sad look upon her face, she wanted Grimmjow to go with her. So who the hell was Szayel? Another Espada probably; she then quickly stared upon her brother. What about him?

"Wh-What about my brother?" she asked him; the male thought about it.  
"Grimmjow show him to where he will be staying. Which in the same room you will be Rouji."

Szayel and Grimmjow then appeared; Grimmjow stared upon his sister; he could tell that the Espada was. He sneered; what was he thinking? Why was she staring upon her? He didn't like it when men stared at his younger sister. Rouji gulped now she was off with the pink haired male, Szayel and Ulquiorra. Now; time to head off to the ninja world. To find Madara; that was their next goal.

Upon landing in her world; she gulped; it was near where she was. Her onyx eyes, staring around the area. She knew Madara wouldn't co-operate. He was just as bad as Aizen was to her in Rouji's eyes. Walking around for a while; she then stopped. The male was already there, orange mask upon his face and wearing his Akatsuki cloak.  
"There you are Rouji; I've been looking for you."

She then ran towards him, bowing before him and pulling on his cloak; her pitiful onyx eyes staring at him. He looked at her, what was going on. Behind his mask he frowned. What was she doing; who were these two people behind her, they looked so strange.

"M-Madara-san, you must come with these two. Ulquiorra and Szayel have nii-san. Please save him!" This was her plan from the start; she could see his glare with his sharingan eye. With a sigh the male spoke; he needed Sasuke anyway.

"Fine, I'll go with these men." He had to; now walking with them, the two Espada's had not said a thing yet. Now arriving back in Hueco Mundo the female was pushed by Szayel, he had a smirk upon his face. As she fell infront of Aizen's feet he smirked.  
"I-I brought you the one named Madara, Aizen-san." She sounded very upset; yet pleading. He was too strong for her, maybe. Only Madara could have a chance.

Madara sneered behind the mask at the male. He gave her a smile and leaned in; lifting her face with his hand. Grimmjow now arrived. Snarling at what he was doing to her. Always, must he really? Tch. "Rouji, my darling…"  
Darling? He wanted to leave; but could not. Not with his orders. Madara hated this guy; instantly. No one could try and say such utter words to her, she was his play toy. He was the one to push her around like dirt and could not do a thing about it. Not this stuck-up pompous male!

Her onyx eyes stared at him, her face had slightly gone red. As Aizen had the continued to speak.  
"…you don't need to worry about the other two; they'll be safe for now. But; as for you. Sit on my lap; speak to me more about your clan, your world. Then, you can run along to Grimmjow."  
He spoke this, sounding very convincing to her, she did want to run along the Espada; but with this shinigami, she was going to die. But; she did have to admit to herself, he was tall; muscular, manly and very good looking; not to mention dreamy eyes. Her eyes widened, was he, was he her dream man?


	3. Soul Society

She did hope that he was not her dream man. The male who she always dreamed of; tall and strong, muscular and such a calm and soothing tone of voice. He was most likely the same male she saw in her dream. She then gulped; she did not want to sit on his lap. She felt like a queen of the place. But she could also see that Madara was not happy at all; and Grimmjow wanted to walk away. Feeling disgusted.

Walking back to his throne, she saw Aizen sit down. She gulped; trying to show her confidence. She had to follow order's, he was much stronger than her. She didn't want to die; she could see that they were going to oppose. Sitting on his lap now; her onyx eyes stared at him.

Before he was going to speak, Madara spoke out. Where exactly was Sasuke?  
"Aizen, you don't have a right to treat Rouji like she's your queen!" he was not happy about it; he used her and she obeyed Aizen. Not obeying him. He pointed so rudely at him; but it did not at all offend him.

His evil eyes gazed upon him, who stared at him. He could not see through his mask; he tried to make himself seem stronger; he hated for someone to speak up against him. But then he had gotten a brilliant idea; now. Every single Espada and Arrancar would know it. Yes; and Madara wouldn't be able to do a thing with his Espada trying to get to him and Rouji. They were only fighting over a girl? A weak-hearted girl and both of the men were strong; powerful and wanted to take over the world. Evil and betrayers.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. She is my Queen." Her onyx eyes stared at him, then at Madara. Her eyes then turned to Grimmjow; the Espada's fist shook in anger. She could see it; the hated look in his eyes. Her eyes widened, they shook. She couldn't bare it at all, her heart was beating fast. Mentally shaking her head she wanted to stand up. But Aizen stroked her hair, it was long and soft. So smooth and luscious.

"Now, my Queen. I must go; the Espada's have a meeting. Come, let's go. Grimmjow, Gin, Kaname."  
"Of course, my Lord." Kaname said as he walked off, behind him as all four went to the meeting. She knew he was to tell them that she was their queen. He didn't say anything about Madara going; he then stopped before going and gave her a gentle smile. From that far, from what she could see; she heard him speak that oh so calm and gentle tone. It soothed her.  
"My Queen, while I'm gone. You're in charge. Understood?"  
She then nodded, sitting at his throne.

He then walked, peacefully to the meeting. He had a wide smirk upon his face, he called forth the Espada meeting, that for a reason. He was to tell them of his queen and to treat her with care. No Arrancar was to push her around, or there will be consequences. It was that simple.

Then, she saw him. A cute Arrancar running towards her, and then bowing before her feet. He stared at her; with that cyber-toothed skull on his head, dark hair that was plaid and golden wonderful eyes.

"M-My Queen! Shinigami's have invaded into Hueco Mundo. What shall we do?" Clearly the male knew that she was their queen. She frowned, standing up. Firm and tall, brave and serious.  
"What do they want? Who are they?"  
"Substitute Shinigami and his friends, they want to capture you my Queen."  
She then sneered; there was no one to take her away from here. She was Aizen's queen, her brother was here. She could desert him, not ever.  
"You need to protect me then. What's your name, Arrancar?"  
His golden eyes looked up and gazed at her. Giving her a serious look.

"It's Ggio Vega."  
"Alright, Ggio I guess you are the only one here that is willing to protect me, what about the other fracción?" Her stare was firm enough for him to take. He was such a good looking male, just like many other Arrancars.  
"I don't know, but it's the substitute shinigami. I don't know what he wants, but he's a pain in the ass and Aizen-sama's enemy. Not to mention Grimmjow's enemy too."

Her eyes widened, both of them? He must be really strong. Her King and guardian's enemy, what did he exactly want? She guessed the Espada's and Aizen were still in their meeting without him even knowing Ichigo came to Hueco Mundo, to rescue her probably? She then saw him, the tall male with his black shinigami outfit and red underneath. Orange spiky hair and brown eyes.

Next to him she saw a female with bright blue eyes and short black hair with the normal shinigami outfit, with her katana remaining in its sheath. To his other side was another male with glasses, wearing white and blue and some sort of aqua blue weapon in his hand. She was still yet to know more about this place, because it was just all so strange for her; something she'd have to get used to.

She turned to see Ggio infront of her; she couldn't fight them, even if she was a ninja. She knew that Arrancars and Shinigami's could fly while ninja's could only jump like monkeys which seemed like they were flying. But they weren't.

"Tch, I don't have time to fight." He said as he disappeared, that was fast. Then he re-appeared behind her and grabbed her by her waist then popped her on the slung of his shoulder and disappeared once more. With the other two disappearing as well.

"Oh no you don't!" Ggio called out, frowning. Using Sonido while the two Shinigami's used Shunpo to get away, the male used his blue bow to distract Ggio. Just for a while, Ggio was fast. But he lost sight of her; the Queen was gone from Hueco Mundo.

His golden eyes widened, that wasn't good. Aizen wasn't going to be happy at all.  
"Oi you, carrot head lemme go!"  
"What!" The tall male said in an angry tone at her. Entering through two gates, she could see it all. The male's firm grip was around her waist and carried her on his shoulder. She wasn't heavy to him at all. She could see that she was elsewhere, that the two were flying. Still she didn't know who any of the people where.

She saw the many different buildings of the place and the huge one right in the middle. The female and male shinigami made their way to the centre; while the male behind them; the male followed behind. He sort of knew what was going on, and so did the others. She saw that she had arrived at a tall door, with the two beside her. The male with the glasses went off, from that point it wasn't his business as a Quincy.

Rouji saw the number it had 'one' on it. When the doors slowly opened, she saw the two walk then she followed along.  
"Ah Ichigo, Rukia. I see you've brought the ninja." The old man said, sitting down with his staff in his hand. She learned their names when he spoke; how old was he?  
_'Gee he's old, but he must be strong. A Captain like Aizen said their missing three. Which was him, Gin and Kaname. If that seems all about correct. Aizen told me about Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. This must be the place that he was talking about. I wonder how old Shinigami's are…' _

The female thought. Looking to see she was wearing the Hueco Mundo clothes Aizen gave her, it was really representing her as a Queen. His eyes slowly opened to look at her, the rest of the Captains looked at her, while Rukia and Ichigo stood by watching what they would do with the young woman. She looked like only a human; they all wondered why Aizen would want a normal human like her.

Except she wasn't normal, she was a ninja.  
"Explain to me why you were in Hueco Mundo, girl." He said in his deep man-like voice.  
She had cleared her throat as she then had to speak up, so all Captains could hear.  
"Well, Aizen had found out about my world and got his Espada's to capture me, since they saw how strong I was. Then they took my brother and ancestor." She didn't exactly know what the correct word for Madara was, so she used that instead. It was the first word that popped into her head.

"Then he kept us all three in his chamber's, as soon as I knew it. I became Aizen's Queen."  
She looked brave and strong, but serious in what she said. She saw some with interested faces that she must be really strong and others with a surprise look upon their faces, if she was the Queen then they probably hit the jackpot. But one tall male caught her interest; the raven haired male closed his eyes. He wore a white scarf around his neck. He didn't seem at all interested like everyone else.

She saw him open his eyes, and it was such a beautiful and stunning grey. Nothing like what she ever saw in Hueco Mundo and here she was the Queen yet probably the weakest in the whole entire land of Hueco Mundo, strange for Aizen to pick her as the 'Queen'. Was it necessary to have one?

"Well, I guess I can sort of see why he picked her. I mean, she is beautiful after all." She had blushed and stared at the Captain with the long white hair. But the Captain wearing a pink overcoat then lifted his straw hat and then spoke. "I agree with you there Jushiro. She is a fine woman, so old man Yama; who is she going to stay with. I'm sure you'll have to let her stay and be looked after in one of the squads." He said, now Rouji knew that the Captain's name was Jushiro but even she had to address him formally.

"I'm sure Genryuusai-sensei will pick one for sure Shunsui, so don't worry too much." The Queen saw how calm and polite the tall shinigami Captain was.  
"What is your name, girl?" he asked. Trying to sound so polite.  
"I-It's Rouji…" She did not give much of an introduction. But her name was given for now.  
"Queen of Hueco Mundo, for now you'll be under the supervision of Ukitake Jushiro, Captain of the 13th Squad. You all are dismissed!"

He said in a scary yet loud voice, still sitting there with his staff in is hand and resting his hand on it. The Captains took their leave slowly, staring at her with some or no interest at all. But she could see with her onyx eyes that the scary white skinned man and the man with the eye-patch were interested.

She could see the Captain with the scarf left swiftly and not a single eye was laid at her. His departure was a quick and silent one. She looked away and down at the floor. Ashamed to be in such presents of strong people.

Her hands rose and stared at them. Frowning slightly, the Captain placed his hand on her shoulder and had a gentle smile. "You don't need to worry too much about them." She slowly looked up to see Ukitake, she sighed sadly. Taken in, she felt too much like a hostage, this wasn't her home. **She** **believed** Hueco Mundo was **her home**.


	4. Captain Kuchiki

"Captain Ukitake, I um…"  
"Please, Rouji-san. Just call me Jushiro. Alright?" She then blinked, staring at him.  
"Are you sure?" She asked, wanting to know why she would have to call him by his first name and not properly. He probably wanted her to not be so formal towards him because he was Captain of the Thirteenth Division. He then nodded his head at her; it seemed that it was fine.  
"Jushiro-san, I need to ask. Why am I being held here? Because of what Aizen did? Since he captured me and all. I don't really understand any of it."  
She said, feeling very uneasy not too sure about any of it herself and was curious as to know those kind of reasons.

He didn't at first say a thing but then paced sat down he then stared at her and spoke. "I was just told that Aizen had discovered your world and since Ichigo was very brave enough to go and get one; you just happened to be the Queen, it's not that we wanted to capture you as hostage to bring out Aizen, we just want to need information as to why he's interested in you and some of the other's."

It had seemed that it caught her attention at what the Captain had said. "I-I didn't think it that way Jushiro-san…"  
"Oh am I bothering you two? So this is Hueco Mundo's so called 'Queen' is it?" She heard another male's calm voice speak. She turned around to see a tall male with brown hair, another Captain with a pink, flowered ladies kimono on top and a sakkat on his head as well.  
"Ahh Shunsui, come and sit down." She blinked staring at him; as he came and sat down beside her, staring at her with a smile and acting very lovey-dovey like. She blinked twice, confused. Thinking he was probably like some womanizer.

* * *

As the Espada meeting finished, Szayel had asked the King, with a worried look on his face.  
"Why did you allow that shinigami to get away with the Queen, Aizen-sama?"  
He had smirked; he was so calm and didn't do a thing and let them take her. There was always a reason why he did something or rather.

"I wanted her to know the enemy; for her to see the Soul Society."  
"When will we get her back then?"  
"When she arrives in the human world." Aizen was a genius; in his follower's eyes anyway. It did seem pretty smart actually, since the Queen knew nothing of anything and she had to know so much just to please Aizen. Not just that; but there was much that he wanted her to know about them all. Maybe their age, perhaps? But, Aizen knew there was much more for him to learn about her world.

He was smart and cunning enough to know this much, but the King just couldn't figure one thing out; but he couldn't put his finger on that. He had to know what that was, but something was just really not right. For anything at all actually.

* * *

"H-Hello, it's nice to meet you Captain... it's nice to meet you."  
"Oh how adorable, just call me Shunsui got it darlin'?" her eye twitched, she didn't like being called things like that. But she had ignored it, and just let it go; just this once. She looked away from them two; she did feel sort of uneasy being in the presence of two Captains.

"Do you want some sake?" She blinked; she was young, too young in fact to drink alcohol! She then shook her head.  
"No thank you, I'm kind of young for that." All she could do was just laugh in a cute way. Well, they couldn't persist if she said she was young for it, and then of course the two Captains had taken her word for that.

"Captain Ukitake! Captain Kuchiki is here!" He stood up and coughed, staring at his two third seats.  
"Oh well what does he want?" he questioned.  
"He-He said he wanted to see the Queen." She jumped slightly, that man who didn't look at her and only closed his eyes? Stayed silent and looked ever so fascinating? Why now? She had slowly stood up, so confused.

"Well thankyou Jushiro-san, Shunsui-san; I might as well go and see what Captain Kuchiki would like to see me about." She then bowed and took her leave, when she had left the barracks she saw him stand there, no expression but the same as always. Just this plain and calm look on his face.

When she stood in front of him he moved to his side. "Walk with me." He stated, as he started to walk and she had followed beside him. She stayed silent and so did he, staring at the very handsome and tall Captain. He was rather mysterious, and the image of Aizen had popped up into her mind.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Captain Kuchiki -"  
"So you are the so called Queen of Hueco Mundo. Correct?" He interrupted; he wanted to skip with the introductions.  
"Of course, I was just about to tell Jushiro-san and Shunsui-san more about myself when you wanted to see me." She said so politely, his calm yet relaxing voice reminded her of the deceased brother.

"You should use Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku's respective names. You may be the Queen but even calling me by my first name would be unacceptable." She then smiled shyly, but was still so curious about this; but she did finally know Shunsui's last name. Her onyx eyes looked away from him, then back.

"Well, they allowed me to call them without being so formal to them."  
"They're too soft those two." He stated. Kept on walking, she was still seeing how slow the pace was, but it was well; rather nice.

"So, what did you want to see me for?" She asked, finally trying to toughen up. He then stopped; they were in the middle of a pathway. The Shinigami walking around, but trying to not stare at the Queen.  
"Fight me here, prove you are worthy of the name Queen of Hueco Mundo." She blinked but stepped back, she had to fight him? One, he looked strong and two she didn't think she could stand up to such a man.  
"I-I don't know if I could Captain Kuchiki…" he already took out his Zanpakuto.

He pointed it at her, scanning that area it was clearly shown that the field was a good place of battle which she was unaware of. He placed his Zanpakuto near him, and he whispered.  
"Scatter, Senbonzakura." She watched as the blade slowly disappeared; it had amazed her so many now Sakura petals had come at her; it was beautiful but such a weapon used by the male wanted the Queen to know more about the Kuchiki Captain.

She had gotten struck by his move, which made the Queen fall on the ground. He frowned, placing his Zanpakuto back in its sheath. He then looked down at her, his harsh tone made her stronger.  
"You are not worthy of the name Queen if you are hit easily."

"Wait a moment Captain Kuchiki, I am worthy of the name. I may appear just like a normal human but the reason for being hit is because I do not wish to fight you. Yet you want to test my strength, it is impossible for me to; showing such power I cannot. Do you want me to show my worth? If I live up to that name of Queen?" he stopped and stared at her, his firm grey eyes could see the confidence that was shown.

"This place is the perfect fighting area, now show me your power; to test whether you're a threat to the Soul Society or not, even if you are just the Queen, for what purpose are you to fulfil…" she was absolute speechless, she didn't actually know at all. Why was she all of a sudden the Queen? She shook her head and frowned, her own eyes meeting his.

"That does not matter at all; whatever purpose Aizen has for me is something you cannot know of. You truly wish to see my power so go ahead; I will fight and not hold back. To show you I am Hueco Mundo's Queen!" such a brave tone was said, he stood there. The Shinigami waited, for her to attack.

"First, let us introduce ourselves before the fight." He did not see why, but he could tell she was one of those people.  
"Captain of the 6th Division and 28th Head of the Noble Clan, Kuchiki Byakuya."  
"Queen of Hueco Mundo, shinobi and last female of her massacred clan, Uchiha Rouji."

Her onyx eyes changed colour; which amazed him; they were such a stunning blood red colour; the black pupil visible and three tomoe around. It was piercing and now the real battle was to begin with the two.

Charging in at him with intense speed he had reacted; pointing his finger at her and spoke.  
"Hado Number 4: Byakurai." She smirked, stepping to the side, didn't seem very powerful but there was much more to it; her left leg sprung up and went to kick him which missed. He had easily used Shunpo to dodge then spoke appearing behind her. Still he only used his Kido Spells; he wasn't too serious she did seem too normal. Human but she probably did have some sort of supernatural abilities.

"Bakudo Number 61: Rikujokoro." Six beams of light came quickly at her and strained her there. She could not move and found it difficult to move. She tried to get out, but he walked away; now there was one thing left to do.

"You're not gonna leave yet, Captain Kuchiki!" she roared out, he turned and saw that she vanished in a cloud of white smoke. Surprising; in front of him his head turned slowly and she gave him a swift blow to his stomach. His grey eyes widened, the noble didn't believe her strength; it was kind of overwhelming really. His hand quickly took the handle and gave a blow of Senbonzakura to her; then she had been stopped by the red head.

His eyes turned to stare at him. He frowned.  
"What Renji?" the fight was stopped. Which she found sort of happy with, he was strong. Overwhelmed her. So much.  
"Well, I was sent by the Vice-Captain Sasakibe, he said the Queen must go to the human world with Ichigo for a while. The Head Captain feels kind of uneasy with her being in the Soul Society."  
He then nodded, understanding.  
"I see, well then. Until we meet again." Byakuya spoke to her; she stared at his gentle face and blushed slightly.


	5. King and Queen

Looking away, she saw the two disappear then have a hand placed on her shoulder, looking to see Ichigo there, she frowned slightly.  
"You shouldn't of brought me here, abducting me was a bad idea Ichigo." She said in such a sad tone she looked away for that brief moment and then Ichigo smiled.

"Don't worry, Byakuya is always like that; you can learn to live with that. I'm sure you have people like that in your world."  
"Yeah, but not like him exactly."  
"Well anyway, let's go."

He said, she looked up and onyx eyes stared at his luscious brown eyes that shun in the sun. The Queen smiled gently. She then nodded her head, and walked with him to the gate that opens to the Human World. When they arrive she looked around, seeing how modern is; making it look nothing like her world. Then a huge spiritual pressure was coming nearby; Ichigo frowned.

"I guess it's a Hollow." He said, guessing; but the pressure didn't seem anything like any hollow. It was stronger; she could feel it herself, not the spiritual pressure but his strength; he was, alone? It was familiar yet not visibly known.  
"You stay here, I'll check it out. I don't know what kind of hollow it is." Ichigo said, going towards the air and disappearing from her sight.  
She sighed sadly; now alone she didn't exactly know this place at all.

"This is a waste of time, but let's hurry my Queen; Aizen-sama is waiting." The male said; picking her up and using his Sonido to take her back to where she belonged. She looked and blushed slightly.  
"G-Grimmjow!" she then looked at where Ichigo was, dashing and heading towards where he was.

But Ichigo was late, they already passed and Grimmjow was gone with the Queen in his arms. When they had arrived in Hueco Mundo, he let her down. She smiled at him.  
"Thanks Grimmjow, you didn't have to." He jumped slightly, didn't have to? He looked away and frowned; ingrate. But he did have to admit to himself; the Queen's skin was soft.

He could understand why Aizen liked having her there with him.  
"My Queen, you've returned. How was it?" Aizen asked, standing up; just for her. She stared at him, walking slowly up those stairs to reach him.

"I didn't mind it at all Aizen-sama; it felt kind of nice really." She had to admit that to herself. But she walked faster, to be in his protective arms.  
"Oh? I see." He responded, which was too blunt and made her curious. She then finally reached the top and stood in front of the tall and masculine male, looking up at him; and his gorgeous face with that cunning smirk.

"Why did you not rescue me before? Or any of the Espada?"  
"Well, it was for you to see the enemy and also; why is there a cut on your face?" he had to ask; touching the cut and it's dried up blood.

She looked and saw it there on her cheek; embarrassingly she looked away and spoke.  
"I-I kind of was involved in a fight with Captain Kuchiki."  
This was much surprising to him. He had this 'tell me about it' expression on his face; he didn't ask why but as the two stood there she cleared her throat, not feeling as uneasy.

"It's because he wanted to see if I was worthy of the name Queen or not and so he wanted to fight me because of it."  
"Did you win?" he asked, with an expected tendency.  
"No; it was interrupted by his red-head lieutenant." She didn't know his name, but that's all she could say.

"Now come; sit my Queen. There is much to discuss and much for me to think about."  
Aizen spoke calmly as ever, sitting back on his throne, as she as per usual sat on his lap, and he stroked her luscious long raven hair. She blushed, her onyx eyes staring at his light brown eyes. They were so mysterious but his eyes made him look so dreamy. She was feeling her heartbeat so fast, thinking she was falling head over heels for him.

His touch was so nice, his hands; so masculine but soft for a male, his muscles were buffed and felt like no other man she'd felt before. She'd once touch his hair, it smelt of this strange yet nice aroma and its touch was so similar like his, she couldn't touch it anymore after that.  
His eyes reverted to her, and that calm soft voice that touched her so much; reminded her of that one person.  
"Nii-sama." She whispered softly, which brought his attention. He said nothing when it was only just them both.

But she realized that because she was always around Itachi so much; the kind of guy she wanted wasn't like her crush; it changed. Her dream man was a guy similar to Itachi and Aizen may just be that one. Even with just the two of them together, there was much on her mind and Aizen could easily tell. It showed on her face, the expression was quite cute though.

Blinking slowly, she turned to stare at him; her hand reached out and touched his cheek gentle. Leaning in, his eyes slowly widened leaning his head back away from her as she was leaning in. It was getting quite awkward for him, but he spoke. What was she doing exactly?

"What are you doing, my Queen?" his voice made her stopped; being so touched to the heart.  
"A-Aizen-sama, haha. You just; reminded me of someone, that's all." She said, looking away from him shyly. She heard him chuckle, her hand still on his cheek.

His hand then reached for her hand, which was touching and the warmth of his hand was making her heartbeat faster. Such a feeling was making her feel so mentally crazy. Aizen leaned in, making her feel so flustered. He blinked slowly and the dreamy look made her want to faint! But, deep down she knew she may regret, doing such a thing.

His eyes did widen, he didn't expect such a thing, yet his other hand was around her waist, her eyes closed; so now did his. His body was warm, and could feel the inside of his mouth. It was truly heaven for her. Really; the Queen couldn't help but get carried away by kissing the King. It was just a habit of her, sometimes.

But Aizen surprisingly didn't release, but went with the flow. He kept on going, but she released the kiss. She breathed heavily. Staring at him, in a long gaze. He smirked, getting such a wonderful idea. His hands grabbed hold of her and stood up; carrying her.

He had used Shunpo to quickly get them down and towards his room. Locking it, he placed her on the bed, taking his black tabi and white zori off; along with her's. Getting on top of her, he grabbed her wrists and placed them beside her. The bed was comfortable; her bed to share with the King was so amazing. She could feel his touch all the time!

His lips touched her neck, and she only watched not doing anything but her body feeling so weak before him. Her eyes closed, feeling every bit of what he was doing. He stopped and stared at her. His cunning stare pierced her, which made her wince. "Aizen-sama, I-" she stopped, couldn't continue any further.

"Rouji, my beautiful Queen. You don't need to say any more." He spoke, the tone was soft but she remained staring at him. She kept her mouth shut; and he leaned and kissed her sweet lips once more. She just surrendered herself to him.

The Queen was just a weakling with the King in command. He kept going, but released his left hand and her arm was free. She still did nothing but only watched and breathed so heavily. In his presence it was hard to do anything. His one hand did so much.

It was placed on the Queen's thigh, and he continued to kiss her releasing her other hand, and they both went to the edge of his long jumper which was taken off; next came his red belt that was across his waist and finally the shirt. Which next his target was the Queen's long sleeved shirt.

The King released and pulled up the Queen's shirt. Her embarrassed face showed; her eyes were shut and she blushed and her face turned away from him. Her large breasts moved around for a while.  
"Hmm, now shall I get this off?" he whispered in such a seductive tone she winced and quickly turned her head towards him and opened her eyes. They widened seeing her King with such a nice masculine body; the topless male was going to make her scream. Now she was so glad that she could have him.

But, Aizen's plan was still intact. Everything was all under control; which she did not know about at all, and of course he would go to extended lengths as to crush the hopes and dreams of her's. Hueco Mundo's own Queen.  
Her onyx eyes reverted away.  
"I-I'm not too sure about that; if you want. I don't mind at all, because it's you."  
That's what he liked to hear.

"Good." He spoke; his hands touched her body, from her shoulders and the curve of her chest towards her back. That tight white strap which was holding her precious body back from being revealed to him. Once that was undone he chucked it on the ground. All that was left was the bottom part of it all.

Too scared to say anything and well she could also ruin this unforgettable moment so she decided to wait until later his topless body pressed against hers and his arms were wrapped around her, and she had done the same.

She could tell her feelings, but there wasn't anything yet for her to tell. Yet the way he was doing this, and taking it slow was nothing like any other guy had done before; it was romantic which made her fall to her knees and do absolutely **anything** for him.


	6. Experiment?

The King had continued to kiss her. The sweet voices she made from her mouth were such wonderful songs to his ears.  
"Shall I go further, my Queen?" he asked in such a manly yet polite way. Her onyx eyes stared at him, his luscious brown eyes was hard for her to say no to anything.  
"Of course Aizen-sama!" she declared without any hesitation. All he could do was chuckle, his smirk became wide as he slid down his white hakama then her cute white mini skirt.

He blinked slowly; staring at her adorable tight navy underwear. She didn't stare at him, but was so embarrassed! He saw her as she blushed which was very adorable!  
He didn't say anything but just started which led her to scream her moans in such utter delight. He had kept on going, he wasn't at all going to stop at all he could hear her exotic screaming moans of his name; and the Espada's were able to hear such words they hadn't heard before from her mouth.

They were all amazed to hear such things. But most of all; Szayel. His golden eyes sneered; hearing her. His fist clutched; the King was really doing something to the Queen and he wanted to experiment on her, as a scientist he knew he had to do as much as he could to get some blood sample from her.

But that was tomorrow when Aizen would leave after their meeting, which the Queen would always attend. Sitting on his lap as per usual. Stroking her long hair; oh how he did wish he could feel her soft hair.

Grimmjow; however just looked away trying to cover his ears. What such a horrible yet pleasant sound. It was something that he knew would scar him; but the Queen's voice did sound like she was in trouble; needing help but there was never a "No, stop!" coming from her mouth.

So he couldn't do anything, he needed to escape the sound which was blasting in his ears; he bet if he could hear it. Everyone in Las Noches could hear it, oh what about the King? Since he's there in the bedroom with her.

Finally it had managed to finish; and the voices were nothing. In the royal bedroom however; the poor Queen was tried, and sore. She lay on the comfy bed with him beside; her arm just barely could move to be wrapped around his bare chest, while his two arms were around her elegant body.  
"Sleep my Queen, we have a lot to do for tomorrow." He whispered, which made her smile and her eyes slowly closed. Such a moment would last forever within her heart.

When it came the next day they had a meeting. Szayel was to speak while she sat on Aizen's lap and he thought, listened and stroked her gentle hair. Although Aizen may of not noticed at all; but the Queen did manage to catch Szayel staring at her and well her chest a few times.

She didn't exactly like it at all; but the feeling like she had yesterday made her blush gently for none of the Espada to see. The meeting was finished and Aizen had to be off with his two fellow Shinigami followers, Gin and Tosen. Now she was in charge.

"My Queen, could I see you?" he asked, she stared at him.  
"Please follow me; I have to show you the place where I conduct my experiments for Aizen-sama." He was gentle with his words, but his sly look with his golden eyes showed something else.  
"What, is it Szayel?" She asked, sitting down. He seemed to at first hesitate and clear his throat.  
"Well, I'd like to experiment on you, or take some tests. You won't mind, will you?" Asking with a slight grin which only added a cute charm to his face. The Queen was really one to quickly fall for men like that, good looking and tall.

Quickly looking away she shyly replied.  
"W-Well it depends what they are." Her legs began to shake, not too much but just little, catching the Espada's attention, he was going to take the advantage in his lair alone with her.  
"If I said I want to ravish you, will you agree?"

She looked towards him quickly; her eyes widened and very shocked as well. But, she looked away from him for that instance. Her breathing was heavy and she gulped nothing. Her hand was placed on her heart and the expression was half serious, but she saw her legs shaking and her insides needing something; itching so much.  
"I don't mind at all. Just don't let Aizen-sama find out, I don't want him to be angry or demote you at all." She said, he only smirked. The tall pink haired male slowly walked towards her.

Little did she know its meaning and what she was going to get herself in more? For it was much better than Aizen's; all the way.  
_'It'll be okay right? I mean, Szayel isn't of a high rank, only number eight so I doubt he would actually be good because Aizen-sama is the King and he's most powerful in Las Notches; however. I don't want to underestimate Szayel at all.'_

She thought; and was really underestimating him. His hands did everything as to taking off her clothes and the Queen only blushed when she stared at such a handsome face. She could hear him chuckle, and then his clothes had come off afterwards.

Now that pair was bare he smirked; laying her on the floor and had started to penetrate her. Making her feel wonderful; and her heart pounded fast, feeling how much nicer it was. He was to her, much better than Aizen-sama.

Now, moments later it had finished and the Queen did seem out of breath. She couldn't seem to move either; but now in her mind when she closed her eyes she smiled gently. He said nothing but smirked staring at her and stroked her hair the same way Aizen did.

When Aizen had arrived back in Hueco Mundo; the Queen was already sitting down on the throne and eating some food. She wasn't going to tell him of anything; but only of what he wanted to know.  
"Did you enjoy yourself, my Queen?" he asked as they lie in bed, stroking her long elegant hair which he adored to stroke.  
"Of course I did."  
"Tell me what you did while I was away." Now it seemed he was interested.  
"Just had a look what most of the Espada's did in their free time. That's all, talked with them and what not.  
"That's good my Queen, tomorrow we're going to your world. Just us two."

It made her blush and surprised with what he said, Aizen and her step outside of Las Noches and into her world?

"Aizen-sama, what did you do to Madara-san and my nii-san?" She asked, she hadn't heard or seen them in so long.  
"I realized I didn't need them, so I put them back in your world; you'll see them when we arrive there. "She smiled more widely; there was so much she wanted to show him! Tell him and what not; which little did she know that it was more of a plan for Aizen to take them and have Szayel to use this power for their own good.

"Night, Aizen-sama." She still giving him that name which he did not mind at all; and he only chuckled. His warm masculine arm around her, when he lay down beside her.  
"Goodnight, my precious Queen; Rouji." He whispered, as she closed her eyes and smiled.

When it reached morning, he was already awake, and waited for her to wake up; her eyes slowly opened seeing Aizen there. He immediately kissed her neck; she smiled. Blushing; wrapping her arms slowly around him, when a lowly Arrancar came and yelled in a horrific but embarrassed way.

"Ahhh! I'm so sorry!" He had quickly shut the door; and she saw on his face that he frowned and got up getting changed into his casual attire. It made her frown too; they lost the moment they could've had, and she disliked this very much.

With a sigh she got out of bed as well and changed, Aizen who went to make announce his departure with the Queen so that they would all know; the Queen however. Once she finished looking very nice as always she went straight towards that one poor Arrancar who interrupted them. Slamming her hand on the wall she spoke fiercely.

"Who said you could enter our room; huh?" She growled at him like a dog and he only whelped.  
"I-I'm sorry! I'd usually enter to wake up Aizen-sama so…" He stopped there, frightened of the Queen's look in her eye. But now her calm and relaxed look stared at him, taking a step forward she then spoke with such an angelic aura around her.

"Well you don't have to anymore, alright? I'll be with him so you don't need to worry."  
She had a graceful look which made him blush, staring at how the Queen's beauty was overwhelming.  
"Of course my Queen." Saying nothing she took her leave, smiling as she walked towards where he was.

Now upon seeing Aizen stand there with a calm look as always on that masculine face she kept only walking towards him at her usual slow pace.  
"Let's go my Queen, now to your world we go." He spoke which made her smile more and she jogged as Aizen had walked; entering the gateway to her own world.


	7. Shinobi World

They had arrived in the Universe of Shinobi. His brown eyes looked around and they were in a Village with many trees around; houses with people walking and going shopping. She smiled gently at him, taking the King's hand; he stared at her and walked with her.  
_'Wherever might she be leading me?'_

His thoughts being so much within his mind; he didn't say anything. But already the world he was in looked very strange yet different; it wasn't anything like the Human World but it did look similar to the Soul Society; oh those disgusting nostalgic times. But it was very much different, he saw the stone faces; why were there five? Did it represent something perhaps; the leader. But; he would ask. Since he was the tourist.

"Tell me my Queen, those faces; what do they represent?" She stopped walking, and she stared; pointing to the male's face at the far end.  
"That man is the First; he founded this Village. Named Konoha many years ago along with my ancestor." He was now very much interested.

"Oh? What about the other's?"  
"The one next to him is the Second; right all the way to the female. She is the First's granddaughter and the first woman to be leader of this place; she's the Fifth Hokage. Like I've explained before, remember Aizen-sama?" She gave him this cute smile, a normal man would react to it and blush; but a cool guy like he. Nah; he didn't but did remember what she told him.

"Interesting." He stated, taking mental notes. Then the two had walked around for a while in Konoha. She stopped and saw Ichiraku Ramen, with a grin she dragged him towards the place; hoping he may like ramen. When they sat down she ordered for Aizen.  
"Here, try Aizen-sama; I don't know if you'll like it but it's very delicious!" He stared at her for a brief moment and then grabbed his chopsticks and began to eat it slowly. He smiled, it was actually very delicious.

"Oh Roro-chan, you never told me you was here!" spoke a male in such an eccentric tone. She turned to see Naruto. She smiled; Aizen however stopped and stared at him and frowned slightly.  
"Naruto, come sit!" She said happily; patting the spare seat beside her.  
"Who's he? Also what's with those clothes?" he asked, sitting next to her. Staring at them with his childish look as always.  
"A-Ah; t-this is Aizen and we're both wearing clothes that he designed. I think." She said to him, Aizen was taking more slow bites out of his food.

"Oh, well hello then Aizen-san!" Her eye twitched; she though; couldn't mention anything about him being a King or anything it would be strange because he's an idiot and wouldn't get it at all.  
He said nothing. Which didn't at all bother Naruto; he just frowned slightly.  
"Hey Naruto; want to have our Ramen eating competition?" He nodded his head furiously; having such determination in his eyes.  
"Let's start then!" he announced; Teuchi making ramen for the two; and kept on making since the two were his best customers when they had eating competitions. Who knows who will win this time.

But Aizen was very much amazed to see how much his adoring Queen could eat against this boy. He smirked, looking at how much bowls she was eating and he was, she had one bowl more than him. So he knew his Queen would win.  
The competition was stirring up and being very intense until Naruto couldn't eat anymore. He only just finished his 25th bowl of ramen. While Rouji was near to finish her 30th. But she wanted to keep going her highest was 45, and Naruto's highest amount of ramen bowls was 32. Major difference there.

But she stopped; didn't want Naruto to be so broke; plus she had to also pay for Aizen's bowl which he finished ages ago. He was only delightfully watching his Queen put up an eating match. Now Naruto in such a sad way got out his Gama-chan, his loving frog wallet with the money he saved up and had to spend it all; but pouring out her heart Rouji paid for a quarter the amount, including Aizen's as well. They had some trouble standing up; they were so full! Aizen stood up and carried his Queen; she blushed as she stared at him.

Naruto saw this and was surprised, he was so tall! He felt kind of scared, because of his height and he looked like a bad guy. But if he was with her, then he probably isn't bad.  
"R-Roro-chan, why don't you both look like shinobi? Your clothes are very, weird."  
He had to say that, being kind of blunt but he admitted to himself he wanted to know.

"Well, b-because Naruto-" before she could say more. Aizen had interrupted; it was such an easy question for him to answer.  
"Simple, if she's my Queen then she has to wear clothes similar to the King."  
"You never told me you was a Queen Roro-chan!" he smiled so happy and was so amazed as well to hear such things.  
"W-Well did I need to?" she asked, chuckling looking away from him and her flushed face staring at the manly Aizen.

"She didn't need to. But since you're a friend of my Queen I guess I'll make an exception. Naruto; that is your name, correct?" Aizen asked, his luscious brown eyes staring at him. Naruto nodded slowly.  
"Do you wish to be a follower?" He was a ninja, so Aizen knew that Naruto would be of help.  
"I-I may have to give it some thought…" he frowned slightly, staring down at Naruto.  
"A-Aizen-sama; let's go to a spa. They have a mixed bathing one; not far from here…"

"Show me the way." He spoke so calmly as always; as she showed him where to go; and did arrive. Placing her down, she had the energy to walk and went in with the tall male to the mixing bathing; it was similar to a Hot Spring; but there was rare occasions of finding one in Konoha itself.

When the two went in; they undressed separately and placed their clothes and shoes neatly away. Aizen first opened the sliding door with the towel wrapped around his waist; the girls that were of few stared at him and blushed. Whispering about the tall, handsome and muscular male. While the men that were also of few glared at him; but his eyes saw this and glared with an evil aura around him and they immediately backed off.

Shyly, the Queen opened with the towel wrapped around her chest and stopped an inch above her knees. The men that sneered at Aizen had blushed and nosebleed when they had stared at her. The women were jealous; and some sneered at her while some others still continued to stare at Aizen.

"Come, let's go my Queen." He turned his head towards her and she stared at him and blushed. Nodding her head slowly, walking together. The people seemed envious that they were together. They looked really remarkable together. Getting in the warm water they both smiled, sitting next to each other. She had blushed staring at Aizen, and his masculine hand was placed on her thigh. Her onyx eyes looked away and felt her heart beat fast.

"Something troubling you?" he asked. Blinking slowly; she stared at him and her eyes widened; trying so hard to have a straight face, but he smirked. His aura was brightening everything up for her.  
"N-No of course not Aizen…" she was about to continue. But she didn't say anything. She was lost as to what else she could say. She had the word 'troubled' written all over her face. Aizen could clearly tell, looking. His hand was off her thigh and reached to the side of her waist. He brought her closer to him, she said nothing and all the King did was make more moves on her.

Her heartbeat was very enough loud. His smirk changed to a gentle smile; reeling her in all the way, her arms were on his chest. Their faces were close nearly for their noses to touch. Breathing heavily he spoke gently.  
"My Queen, you know you can tell me anything." No, he was wrong. She couldn't; she didn't know what he would do if she told him 'I know you're using me. Why?' Or something along those lines.  
"Mmm." She didn't exactly give a reply but that. Almost to agree with him. His other hand stroked her long hair and leaned in. Giving a nice pleasing kiss to her lips.


	8. Fighting over her

"My Queen."  
"Yes, Aizen?" She looked at him; and blinked slowly. Her blush stained on her face as he chuckled. He did find their world very interesting.  
"I'm glad you're my Queen and that I found you. You're quite the challenge." He stated; she looked away.  
"Shouldn't we get to Hueco Mundo?"  
"No; how about you go and meet your brother?" He suggested; her eyes widened softly. She totally forgot about him. She felt guilty. Her heart was beating quickly; and she blinked slowly to just think about it. Nodding her head slowly she had started to walk. But the thing was, she did not know where to start looking for him. Everything was just not right at all; it seemed like there was something missing in this puzzle. It was most bothering.

Yet; she stopped; when he followed her. It was just silent the whole way. Not facing him, not turning to stare at the ever so tall and charming male she spoke softly; it was still enough for him to hear.  
"I honestly don't know where to start." Her words were like they were desolated, out of place even. It did however, bring attention to the King who did not seem to react to this.  
"Where may you might find him?" Still gentle and calm with his words as ever; her cheeks could never stop heating up, his gentle words; no matter what he said in any form of way; the voice of his was soothing and her heart at times skipped a beat.

She was usually feeling weak in the knees; that feeling of love. But also; the information that she knew she was being used. But nonetheless the Queen wanted to spend time with the Sexta Espada; their follower. He was strong; and in her mind wise; quite of a sadist. She did not mind that at all; she partially liked that; but she wasn't going to tell anyone. Not even Szayel, who is solemnly interested sexually and mentally in her.

"I'm not too sure; he roams around with his team member's; who knows where I may find him. He's too hard to figure out at times…" her words stopped there, and her mind drifted off elsewhere. The Queen's head lifted up, staring at the blank blue sky which could bring happiness. Yet even with no cloud in the sky; there was no warm emotion within.

Aizen did not say a thing. Was this on purpose? His brown eyes still gazed at the back of her splendid figure. There was a cunning look within his eyes; of course he was up to something; yet what?  
Kept on walking; there was just silence. It broke when there was a sound of a snapping twig being stepped on. It caught her attention; being caught on guard; Aizen merely stood and walked.  
"Who's there?" she bellowed out, in an angry tone.  
"Imouto?" the familiar male's voice was heard.

Concern was filled in her eyes; seeing from the shadows was the man none other than her own older brother.  
"Nii-san…" she stopped there; she stared down. Not facing him; she felt like she did not deserve to stare at someone whom she had not seen for so long.  
"He is…" he frowned, walking in a furious manner towards Aizen.

Looking up, she saw him walk towards the calm King. "You've brought my sister back huh? You won't take her away; or I will kill you." His stern words towards Aizen did not stir him whatsoever.  
"…Oh?" he smirked, and that menacing aura along with that look in his eyes that made his knees force them into the ground. Making it look like he was bowing before him.

"Rouji is my Queen. You simply cannot take her away; she chose to stay."  
"Is this true?" the sadness filled within his eyes that stared at her; seeing his eyes tear up; from hearing him speak.  
"Yes; it is. Hueco Mundo is a place of nothing; it is deserted; but also. I have loyal followers; and me and my King will accomplish our goals together. Please be nice to him; he is much stronger than you think. He is like…Madara…"

She had whispered her last word; and the winds blew heavily. This picked up the words and echoed it throughout the trees. The male cleared his throat and slowly got up; in a wobbly manner.

Of course; when Aizen heard this he was thinking of the man with the mask; but no. It was the man his Queen admired. The real Madara who was strong; with the Mangekyou; with the perfect Susano'o. The one who was always up against Hashirama.

"Go then, I don't need you. You'd prefer him than me. I don't want to see his ugly face at all; I hate men like that. They go after you, and you are so blind to fall for such men. They use their charms to get whatever they want. You do things without thinking; never getting my approval. But when he hurts you; don't cry to me." His words were unforgiving, he was unsympathetic towards her.

The disgusted look in his eyes; he was infuriated that she would go with a guy with charm. She looked down; and shut her eyes. Frowning at her; steps could be heard and a manly hand was placed on her head; combing up until the end of her strands of hair. She felt a kiss upon her forehead.

"Tch." Sasuke's eye twitched.  
"You shouldn't be saying such things; if she really is your imouto; then you'd care for her. That is why I took her out of your hands." Her eyes opened quickly; and her head turned towards her King who defended her. Her body altogether heated up. Such joy was being filled.  
There was an intense feeling in the air; he pulled her closer.  
"I thought this meeting was meant to be one where you two hugged and felt happy to see each other. I presume not; come on my Queen. Let's go. Las Noches waits." He turned and started to walk. But stopped; he did not hear her footsteps follow. Turning around; he spoke.  
"My Queen?"  
"Aizen-sama; I-I need to be someplace before I go…"  
"Hmm?" Now this was intriguing.

"Come…" she said in a demanding tone; a tone that made him follows her. Which was never happening before; it was a side that he had not seen in this weak person. Walking; she stopped. There was a form of calamity in the air; and a presence that would be ravaged by the man.

He appeared before the two; sneering behind his mask; cowardly not wanting them to see his vile face.  
"What are thee depraved couple doing here?" he was rude; as always. Yet his scary and manly tone of voice made her more serious.  
"In my presence, you shouldn't speak like that at all. An immoral person without such complete and achievable goals should not be the one to talk."

"Heh, says the man who took her away." In her they meant **his** Queen. Which Aizen did not like at all. He was quite not pleased at all. Frowning slightly he spoke to the shorter guy.

"She wanted to be with me; you cannot stop someone from doing what they want."  
"I might have you detain you for much longer than, so called 'King'."  
The man did not seem to like him at all. Because the shorter female stood in-between the two; she looked at them talking; similarly as if they were arguing. Pulling her to his side; Madara spoke.

"As I recalled; she begged me to go with her to this dead place. She didn't want to be with you at all. She belongs to me…" he leaned in; sneering at her speaking so coldly and frightening towards her.  
"…Right?" Quickly she nodded her head. But Aizen pulled her to his side; wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"My Queen; don't let him get to you…" Her onyx eyes gazed at him, seeing how he licked his lips. She was being so flustered.  
"…you want to be with me; don't you?" He asked in such a seductive tone; that her whole body trembled. Even with him being so near her.  
"Yes, I do." She was weak; she hated it too much. But such charming men like he; she could not do a thing. Beneath the mask he gave a death sneer.

"What the hell do you want then, be gone."  
"I-I wanted to-"

"See his body? You're so pathetic; like I'll allow you. You know what else I have? The real Madara's body. Also; your wretched companion Deidara is with him.  
_'What does he mean by the real Madara?'_ Aizen thought; this was still getting to his interest.  
The Queen's eyes widened. The real one? The one that had versed Hashirama so many years ago; yes. That very same one.

Dashing forward quickly towards him she simply slipped right through him. It caught the King's attention; it was indeed magnificent to see such a power. Only if he could obtain this; yet he knew he could not. He could make a deal with this masked man, but it would cost him the use of his Queen.

"How about a deal then? You can keep my Queen and use her for whenever you like; but. You both need to stay in Hueco Mundo." Yes; he knew that the male would go for the bait.  
"Fine."  
Rouji's eyes widened hearing what he said. Did she hear correctly? It was so heartbreaking! She could cry; yet she thought that Aizen wouldn't ever, now he did? There was only one thing she could think of; he was scheming.


	9. The Bullies

So now; she knew. But still; it was hard to understand why anyone would do this? It was most likely to get Madara join him. With the power; no wonder.  
"Now come, let us return to Las Noches. Our palace waits…"

With a sigh; the Queen could not do a thing, she wished she could see Itachi's body; even just for once. She had not seen his dead body; wished to. But she may not at all. As Aizen opened a garganta; he walked in and the two followed.  
She wanted to walk by the side of Aizen; but had this chilled feeling. It was hence foreboding. She could tell it was Tobi did not want her to do so. But she desperately wanted.

It was a premonition that when she arrived; something wouldn't turn right. Arriving within the lair of Las Noches; she was amazed to see someone expect her.  
"Grimmjow, it's delightful for you to be here and greet us."

"Aizen-sama; Rouji-sama. Welcome back." He was being too polite; as he usually would towards the King and Queen.  
"Grimmjow, this male. Madara as so he is called; will be watching over her…" he stopped his sentence there. Tobi walked off; wanting to look around the empty and large palace which did not seem to have so many people inside of it. When he was gone, Aizen continued.  
"…just watch over her as well. As you usually would; I don't want him harming her."

A blush appeared on the Queen's face. Finding it tremendously attractive that he would take precaution of her.  
"Aizen-sama; you don't have to…" and she was right! Like always, she was direct with him. But his strength and charm was built up towards the Queen and she had to agree at last when he spoke with his calm, soothing tone.  
"You do not wish for me to do such a thing, but my Queen. I wish for your safety; consequences will be held by Grimmjow if I see you're harmed by him. His power is necessary." It made no sense to her at all; it was ludicrous!

"Why his power? You prefer the power he has rather than my safety?" She stared at him with a sagacious look. She knew partly what he was up to.  
"My Queen, you do not need to be mistaken at all. I need your safety as well; if I am gone. You; the Queen will take over. You will be sure of the safety of Hueco Mundo and…" Aizen seemed the pause there. He sat down on this throne. Then continued.

"…I do not need to worry if you are safe. You do after all, have Grimmjow by your side; correct?" She didn't think about that, he was so knowledgeable in his choice of words. The Queen seemed to love that about the King.

She nodded her head; walking close towards Grimmjow. He hesitated; those deep cerulean eyes stared at her, he liked the fact that she was shorter than he. But; in her eyes. He was just abnormally tall! She knew that she doesn't actually meet anyone within her own world that is around about 6 foot. She walked, he walked behind. Leaving the room that Aizen sat and thought. When the two were gone; she stopped. It had caught the Panther's attention.

"Something wrong my Queen?"  
"Hold my hand." He jumped slightly, pardon? Did he hear correctly? He didn't say a thing; remaining silent.  
"Come on Grimmjow, Aizen isn't around."  
"But Aizen-sa-" she interrupted him with a chuckle and she smiled staring at him.

"You don't need to be so formal around me or be formal about his name in my presence; I know he wishes for you to. But with me, you don't need to at all." What a relief! Grimmjow grinned that sinister look. He loved the Queen so much!

"Alright; I'll hold your damn hand." He walked and held it; his cheeks went slightly red; her hands were just still so soft and elegant. It was nice. He didn't want to say much to her; but liked calling her Queen.

"Rouji what're you doing with that guy? Hurry and come with me." There wasn't much for her to say honestly. She stopped saying anything; but just smiled. Walking with the Sexta towards Tobi. She didn't know what else she could do. There wasn't much really. But she had to; what was Aizen thinking? It wasn't right at all. It was just; urg.  
"Tobi; what do you need me for?" She asked; she had to fulfil her role as Queen after all. She couldn't be merely used by some masked freak.

"Stop talking, hurry." What was the rush for?  
"What for? Is there a need?" He stopped, and saw how outside was filled with white sand. It was dead. Pointing there he then chuckled evilly.  
"Let us go there, you pathetic follower of her be gone." Grimmjow sneered; then growled stepping forwards but the female placed her hand out.  
"Don't bother Grimmjow, you will come too." She said, with her usual commanding tone.

Then a snicker followed afterwards.  
"You have to listen to me." He said, then she blinked and he was already up close and then he punched her which allowed her to be on the floor. The Sexta frowned then went towards where Tobi was to punch him, to the panther's amazement it went right through him then with the other hand he had used a cero. Point blank range; which he had to dodge, he could not send other parts of his body in another dimension. Could he?

When she got up; she frowned. "Just stop; we are going outside. He comes along Tobi, or I don't." The masked man did not like this at all; he then stood there and folded his arms.  
"Fine, don't get in the way." He replied afterwards. Walking towards the front outside of Las Noches he had thought about what to do with the follower; he was a nuisance. A bothersome.

When they were out of the castle they had walked outside of it.  
"We should go in that." Tobi said, pointing at the dome shaped lair that was covered in green. Rouji and Grimmjow laughed.  
"What? It would be perfect." He didn't know a thing, and must've thought it was a jail; hence it was separate from the castle. But the masked man kept walking then entered. With pride the Queen and the Espada went in afterwards. It wasn't what he thought.

"What is this?" Again she had laughed.  
"Stop laughing or I will punish you." He threatened. Nope; this lair belongs to Szayel Aporro.

"My, my. The beautiful Queen as arrived with the cat and a mask." A male said with his seductive voice; walking towards them. Tobi stared at the pink haired male, seeing his smirk. He was very tall like the panther.  
"You have come into my laboratory. Maybe you shall be my test subject, and I keep the Queen for myself. You can leave Grimmjow." Szayel said, with his hands by his side.  
"Ha! Sorry Szayel, but I don't think so." Grimmjow retorted with a sincere grin across his face.

"Grimmjow, I believe the Queen came to see me. But I guess…" Szayel paused there, and had disappeared. It was what the Arrancars called Sonido; similar to a Shinigami's Shunpo.  
Szayel had appeared, right in front of the Queen and picked her up. She felt very flushed.  
"…she can be the only one for me to test on. After all, she's unique and her power is quite something for the King to have her all to himself. I cannot allow." Szayel finished speaking, which made Grimmjow frown more. Tobi then stepped forward, his fist clutched.

"I need her for my plans, if you pathetic male don't put her down. I might as well send you to another dimension." His voice was very threatening.  
"Oh, I'm quite scared. Don't you know how to be nicer to the Queen?" The Queen had cleared her throat, she looked away from Szayel.  
"Put me down Szayel…" she said shyly. Which he did, she didn't really like the way the men were treating her. Goodness, she hated the fact that they mostly seem to be either attracted to her, or must think she's a fool to be used! Her heart wasn't something as easy to have anyone getting away with such acts.

When she was placed down she slapped Szayel very hard; which she still could reach that tall male. His amber eyes widened, staring at her. His hand was placed on his cheek and saw the serious look in her onyx eyes.  
"Stop trying to make me smile Szayel Aporro. I'm not going to be a test subject for you. You're being so ridiculous!" She bellowed wrathfully. Then sauntered away and outside of where Szayel was; which Tobi and Grimmjow followed. Without a word; as the three were all surrounded by the dead white sand within Hueco Mundo; she stared at the masked man.

"Don't wonder here to carelessly; you'd be an idiot to do such things furthermore-" she was then cut off when the male grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. When the panther saw this, he frowned more. Using his Sonido towards him then tried to hit him, but only went through; still he managed to grab the Queen away from his clutches and then was gone. Now Grimmjow was the one who is holding the Queen in his arms.

"G-Grimmjow!" She exclaimed with a surprised tone, staring at him with such a serious look on his face. He still said nothing, and then placed her back within the halls of Las Noches. "I don't trust you with that guy; he's not the boss. Aizen is; you know that." He had placed her down quite roughly; rather he actually just let her drop to the ground. Then she landed with a thud.

He was quite acting kind of wild, is that the word?  
"Go and head to your King; tch. I'll be off for a while." The female blinked, seeing the male place his hands in the pockets of his hakama and walk off; he seemed very irritated. When the female slowly got up; she had heard laughter's within the area. Standing strong; she placed her hand on her wait; and two female who were shorter than her came out, with a sinister look.

"The hell do you both want? Loly, Menoly." She knew that they both were infatuated with Aizen; but no one was going to go and step all over her just to get to her King. Rouji had growled at them both, the two frowned.  
"What would Aizen-sama see in a pathetic woman like you? He doesn't have any use for you." Loly said, walking forward. She was nastier than Menoly was; when Loly walked towards the Queen her two black pigtails were swinging around. Trying to make her seem better than the human.

"Flat-Chested Arrancar, be gone. I'm not quite happy; leave. You should be bowing before me. The Queen."  
"I wouldn't bow to the likes of you; you wouldn't even last being Queen." She had a sinister look on her face, and then she grinned.  
"Come on Menoly, let's teach her a lesson." Menoly usually agreed to such things, since Loly was kind of like the leader in this all. They were such bullies. Loly had made the first mistake in punching the female; and her foot quickly collided with the Arrancar's stomach; to make her fall on the ground.

"Loly!" Menoly cried out; jogging towards her.  
"If you don't want to be hurt either then please either defend me or don't bother trying to harm me. You both can be burned alive." Whatever that meant to the two Arrancar's they were very scared to find out. Then the Queen had left the two as they were; but as she was walking towards the way of the Throne Room; where Aizen would usually be and sit, maybe doing some kingly things; which she had imagined. A loud bang was smashed right in front of her.

She frowned, but felt slightly frightened. Looking up at the very tall and big man. The ugly Espada was stupid; and she would never like someone who had to be told by Ulquiorra.  
"Hahaha, the lonely and pathetic so called Queen. Can you really defend yourself? Are you really that strong? Can I just eat your soul?" He asked with that stupid and mockery tone of his.

"Shut it Yammy, if I'm harmed. Aizen will demote you."  
"He wouldn't do that! As if he's going to believe you, he's too good for you to even be the Queen. Gimme a break; you look weak." She hated the fact that the Arrancars were under estimating her; there were some who just accepted her title.

Take Szayel for example, he had accepted her because of her beauty. Nothing else; and as for Grimmjow. She dressed like one; but her power was yet to behold upon them all. For she did not look strong, but there was always to it than meets the eye.

The female couldn't help but just laugh; her eye twitched.  
"Weak? I'm no weakling Yammy, don't be the one to talk. You might be all fat and big. But I have the title of Queen, thus I exceed you Espada's." Not true, he was so dumb he couldn't tell she was really bluffing.

He didn't say a thing, and the Diez Espada reached his hand out and grabbed her. There was no way for her to prevent such a thing from happening. Which she frowned.  
"Let your Queen down Yammy!" She cried out. His hand alone was crushing her which wasn't a good thing. She felt her whole body was being destroyed by the big Espada. The Queen's eyes were staring to get watery; there wasn't anyone who wanted to save her anyway.

"Yammy!" She cried out again; in such pain.  
"Let her down." She had heard a male's soft and soothing voice speak. She recognized it, anywhere. Slowly turning her head she smiled, speaking so happily. But Yammy dropped her, and he didn't catch her. She snickered at Yammy who was slightly afraid and winced.  
"She's the Queen, you shouldn't be harming her." He said, she had slowly stood to her feet and smiled; calling out to the tall King.  
"Aizen!"


	10. The Reason

The male stared at her, and Yammy didn't like this one bit! He knew he would be in trouble because of such actions. Maybe not to the extent of demotion; but maybe something else. Whatever Aizen had planned.  
"A-Aizen-sama…" Yammy said stared at the King. The King's brown eyes glared at the Espada who stood which a frightened look and he made his spiritual pressure much stronger which would make the Diez back away. Aizen didn't say anything at all; but he remained quiet than spoke afterwards Yammy was on his knees.

"I did say if anyone were to harm my Queen they would suffer consequences; did I not?" His usual calm tone was always showing whose status.  
"You did, but she was mocking me." He declared, trying to make him angry at her but alas it failed.

"Where is Grimmjow?" He asked her, she stood to her feet and walked slowly towards him, reaching out and wrapping her fingers around his own.  
"I wanted to be by myself; is that so bad?" she stared at him, with such depressing onyx eyes and honesty in her voice. Aizen had looked at her for quite a quick moment then back at the big Espada. He knew what to do.  
"Alright my Queen, you should go to find Madara if that is what he calls himself. I wish to speak some matters with him, as for Yammy…"

He stopped there, and stared at her, watching the female quickly leave to find Tobi, he should be somewhere. The male looked back at the Arrancar. Speaking, no emotion but always that same tone.  
"I'm highly disappointed that you went against my will. I saw you went as far as to crush her bones, which almost killed her. If she dies, my true intentions of having her will never be fulfilled. I will give Grimmjow full authority to harm you if his happens again. I might need to go to that point where I have to demote you Yammy." He said, not very pleased; but yes. Aizen's true intentions, there was much he needed from this woman he claimed.

He knew he had to eventually face off Ichigo in battle, and even use the power of the Hogyoku within him; hopefully beating him. But however, if he lost…  
His mind stopped there and the Espada bowed.  
"It won't happen again, I promise." He said, before Aizen took his leave back to his throne, letting his mind think once more.  
Where she would conceive his child if he were to lose and their child would seek vengeance on Ichigo with the power of her eyes and the Shinigami powers as well. It was purely and utterly brilliant.

He wasn't going to tell anyone that anyway, he preferred to allow people to figure him out or just remain a mystery. It was quite the genius plan for him come up with something like that, and he did hope that their child would be a male. But for a name…what to name him, however if it was a female; Aizen did not know what to do. Maybe there would be some plan that would come up along the way later on.

He had then managed to reach his throne and sit so elegantly and swiftly. While he saw his beautiful Queen bringing the male in the mask. His look towards the female made her feel quite shy and she did not look at him, the man within the mask glared at Aizen. He despised her and how he had made her feel.

"She said you wanted to speak to me about something?" He said, folding his arms. Not sounding very pleased at all.  
"Indeed, I want you to tell me what she means to you. She is to accomplish what she has been assigned." It seemed this was very interesting to hear for Rouji; because she did not know what he wanted her to do. She'd ask later.  
"What she means…to me?" He then laughed like saying 'are you kidding me?' He was quite blunt, but he did not care.  
"She is nothing but a tool for me to use. Our deal was for me to still use her, as long as you could still keep an eye on her."

"Of course, I would not break such a deal. Now I'm sure you would know what you can be allowed to do with her, correct?" He wanted to make sure that Tobi knew what he could and could not do. Even in which he did not state. But in some cases, it seemed that Tobi knew them. For one, she could not be allowed to cry it was forbidden for his Queen to cry. Aizen could tell that Tobi knew that too, with just one glance.

"Come Rouji." He said, before leaving Aizen to sit on his throne, and the female had left. Following as well, Grimmjow had to keep an eye, he didn't want to be around this masked male who was getting on his nerves and wanted to be by himself. But he couldn't go against what Aizen wanted in leaving the Queen. There was something about that masked man he could not put his finger on.

But he had to let that slip his mind for now, and keep an eye on what the masked man was doing. There was probably no escaping him anyway. However there was this aura around him that was of what he did not like. It was just not to his liking at all and he did not like it at all. The Sexta Espada continued to follow the masked man and the Queen. She was just of something beyond of what he could think; his cerulean blue eyes gazed at her and the way she walked.

It wasn't indeed anything like other women, but then again. The other women were weak Arrancar's with no respect like Loly. Which was something he had hated, and despised women like that. He walked slightly faster; not wanting at all to have the masked man take her at all. It was just horrible for him to even go to the extent of thinking.

As Tobi stopped in his tracks the male then tried to kick the Espada however he had dodged and as Grimmjow grinned he gave a punch to the male once more but this time just simply dodged it. Which was of quite a surprise; as the masked man frowned he ran towards the Queen. But it seems he was too slow as the Espada had gotten hold of her instead. As he held her in his arms he stood in the air and the male on the ground cursed at the cat.

"Piss off man! She's the Queen, you treat her like shit like the others; I'd be taking her."  
He spoke so rudely towards him then laughed; her onyx eyes stared at the tall male who carried her and quickly went off using his Sonido. Losing sight of the masked man.

Far away he dropped her down where her feet would stay on the ground he placed his hands inside his hakama and frowned. Speaking in a way that was not at all respectful, she didn't care though.

"You should stop allowing yourself to be pushed around like that, you call yourself the Queen? I don't know what Aizen-sama's plans were, but of course you-"  
His words were stopped there, his eyes widened as he looked down to see the teary-eyed Queen who had her arms wrapped around him.  
"I'm so pitiful Grimmjow!" She exclaimed with such a firm voice, he gave out a sound of annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Tch, of course you are. People don't damn respect you because you have no authority like Aizen-sama does! You don't even seem powerful or even have not done anything to gain the loyalty of them all."  
"But…Szayel is…" She was then interrupted by the male once more.  
"Ha, you think that Espada is? Even so, he has his own reasons!"

She was starting to get angry at him; she was losing it right about now.  
"What about you huh!"  
As Grimmjow did not say anything, he stepped back from her; there were no words that could come out of his mouth. His cat-like eyes looked away, and she smirked.

"I thought so!" She exclaimed to him, as he just sighed and looked away afterwards. She didn't exactly know if he was going to say anything else. It was good that they were away from Tobi or 'Madara' as he liked to call himself but he sighed and stared at the Queen who was still close to him. Her hand gripped his shirt tight and spoke.

"I don't want you to leave okay?"  
"My Queen I-" what else was there for the male to say to him? With such difficulty and all; he did not wish to say anything afterwards. As the female had let go.  
"I don't want to be around that Tobi; he bothers me so much and the way he treats me, I don't blame you at all for being so rude to me. Although I might not be able to do as much as Aizen-sama could. I think I might have figured it out; it didn't seem so obvious but I think I know now."

As the Queen had sighed afterwards, she saw Grimmjow place his hands in the pockets of his hakama and walk off. "Whatever."

"Wait! Please stay." He probably did not want him to stay at all. As he then stopped walking, she walked towards him quite quickly and stopped to hold his hand for comfort.  
"You have your own reasons for me staying with you, right?" He said, which he could tell that she also had her main reasons.

"That's right!" She had such determination in her eyes; a light growl came from the Panther's mouth; he partly wanted to know what it was, and the other he partly didn't really want to know.  
"Fine…tell me." He said; staring so deeply at her. His gaze was enough to make her stare back at him, which made him want to know out of curiosity. She decided to tell him and no one else at all. Licking her lips, she took a few steps closer towards him. As she then stopped right before him she stood on her tip-toes and placed both hands on his shoulders, doing her best to whisper in his ear.

If anyone heard while she spoke with that distance, who knows what would happen, if she whispered. It was different, because only those two would know.  
"My reason is because of you." His eyes widened, hearing such words from her mouth. Him?

"What? Me?" He then quickly stepped back slightly, and pushed her away from him; needing his space. He didn't know what else to say to her.  
"Yes, of course. I felt like there was something else when I met you." There was such curiosity to the panther, what did those words mean?  
"My Queen, I'm sure you must be thinking of someone else." He stated, quite startled by her words.

"No, I'm not mistaking anything! It's you…you're similar in a way."  
"Similar?" Grimmjow blinked, he didn't understand this at all, and Queen Rouji wasn't making much sense at all. He stepped back slightly; he needed to know.  
"Yes, Grimmjow. You remind me of my myself." As the Panther had flinched and felt a slight shiver down his spine how did he remind her of herself? It didn't really make much sense to him at all, but hearing her words. He partly understood why.

"You want to be close to me, and that's because I remind you of yourself? How, my Queen?" He was allowed to not be so respectful to her, but this time. He did.  
"Yes, you're determined to fight and your speed is quite quick too. Like when you saved me, you're interesting enough, and sometimes I don't even know what's going on in Sosuke's mind, where as yours…sometimes it's easy. You're quite loyal, and he…he's not like that at all. The King might one day have no use for us both; and dispose of us. Where he can be at a place afar and just watch us suffer."

"Tch, even if I'm like that, you're not the one to be talking! You're interested in Aizen-sama; I'm just an Espada who does as he's told! You're not even a prey of mine."  
"What does it matter! I just…don't want to let you go…because…"

Her words stopped there, as she clutched her fist and bit her bottom lip. With such confidence in her eyes; bravely staring at the tall male; she took strides of pride in her walking towards him. Her arms wrapping around him quickly, and he did not do anything but allow her to do so. His arms did not reach up to hold her, but rather he waited to see what the last words she would utter to him.  
"…there is no one like you who would save me."


End file.
